Usuário:Mattildo/Arquivo de Discussão:Maio de 2011
Registro da discussão do usuário TheMatheusoares, do mês de Maio de 2011. Olá TheMatheussoares, é o PeF001. Isso já aconteceu comigo também. Você poderia evitar isso editando no "código fonte", que aparece na barra de ferramentas quando você vai editar. Mesmo editando assim ainda pode acontecer do infobox ficar em baixo do texto, mas é muito fácil de impedir isso. Por exemplo, nas músicas exite a "Letra", "Informações Básicas", "Criadores" e "Veja Também". Se você tirar uma delas o infobox ficará lá em baixo, se você acrescentar uma delas ele ficará em cima normalmente. Pode-se concluir então que se não existir pelo menos 4 coisas no "Título 2" o infobox ficará lá em baixo. Então você pode conseguir qualquer foto, é só parar o vídeo e mandar para cá. Assim fica bem mais fácil de conseguir imagens de episódios que não passam muito. Não, eu não tenho ele no meu computador. As fotos que eu pego são ou na Wiki americana ou no google com o nome em inglês. Categoria Oi Matheus, eu adicionei uma nova categoria ao lado de Músicas (Episódios). Pra ver é só olhar na parte de cima da página inicial da Wiki! Como Primeiro vc passa o cursor por cima de uma das categorias (Ex: Episódios), daí vc clica em "Edit this Menu" (ou "Editar esse Menu" se for em português). Então vai aparecer uma página. Clica em "editar" agora vc vai ver que tem uma coisa mais ou menos assim: *#category1Episódios# *#category2Músicas# *#category3Personagens# *portal-url|portal A categoria 1 é "Episódios" (a primeira a aparecer) a categoria 2 é "Músicas" (a segunda a aparecer), e por aí vai. Pra colocar uma nova categoria vc tem que colocar isso depois da última (no caso é *#category3Personagens#): #category4"Nome da sua categoria vai aqui"# O nº da nova categia precisa ser 1 depois da anterior. Não esquece: a categoria precisa existir pra poder aparecer lá. Para saber o nome certo de cada uma olha no final da página de uma coisa que se encaixa nessa categoria, vai ter uma coisa parecida com isso: Categories: Episódios | 2ª Temporada Nesse exemplo essa página se encaixa nas categorias "Episódios" e "2ª Temporada" Pronto! (: PS: Para fazer isso precisa ser Administrador iTunes As fotos em HD sem o logo vem dos episódios baixados no iTunes. Desenho Olha só o desenho que eu fiz do Phineas! Vc lembra que episódio é esse? http://diovos.deviantart.com/art/Phineas-Noir-210405229 1000 Quer dizer que eu fiz a 1000ª edição de toda a história da wiki, contando edições de todos os usuários Tabela Eu também pesava em um dia criar uma página sobre as grandes ideias de Phineas e Ferb, assim como as invenções de Doofenshmirtz. É difícil te explicar como se faz uma tabela, seria mais fácil você ver o CÓDIGO-FONTE da 2ª temporada ou 1ª temporada. Você copia, cola e faz alterações. De qualquer forma você tem que começar escrevendo isso: é isso, deu para entender? Na parte imagem você põe exatamente como foto põe uma imagem no episódio normal. Olá Matheus é o PeF001, se você continuar editando dessa forma um por um vai levar muito tempo, seria mais fácil copiar uma tabela e colar, depois é só fazer as modificações. Como vai TheMatheusoares! Lembra de mim? Lá do Youtube? Espero que sim! Tchau! Finalmente Consegui Depois de muito tempo eu consegui fazer uma conta na Wikia de P&F! Tudo bem eu coloco sim! Você acha bom as minhas postaagens aqui? Tyler3441 Bom... Eu já sei um pouco! No "Izzy Está Com "Frise" " Eu editei as "Curiosidades"! Embaixo do que está escrito que ela ficou em 7º lugar no "Cliptástico 2" fui eu que fiz! Mas ainda não sei colocar aquelas tabelas! Você me ensina Você Gostou? Oi TheMatheusoares! E então acha que as minhas edições estão melhores? Eu acho um pouco! Mas eu não teria conseguido, sem você e o PeF001! Muito obrigado Tyler3441 Video nas Predefinições Obrigado! Mas Matheus, eu ainda não sei como colocar vídeos na predefinições! Você me ensina? Tyler3441 Tabela na Lista de Música Bom nós não precisamos copiar exatamente tudo da Wiki americana, eu acho que os episódios com algumas fotos ao lado bem legal, como você disse as fotos são muito importantes para a Wiki. Eu acho que fazer uma tabela lá, meio sem graça, pois as imagens chamam a atenção de qualquer um. Se você pretende por fotos também eu concordo. PeF001 Músicas ou jingles? Olá TheMatheusoares, é o PeF001. Eu queria falar com você sobre as músicas pequenas que poderiam ser até jingles. Você fez a edição da página Lista de Músicas e pois exatamente como a Wiki ameriacana. Músicas como "Eu Não Quero Nada", de "O Mago dos Desejos", "Doof e Rinco" de "Nerds Versus Nerds" e outras nem tem o que nós pormos na letra pois é apenas uma fala. Você gostaria de permanecer com elas como músicas ou por nas frases tradicionais como jingle? Tá bom, mas músicas como "Solo de Guitarra Egípcio" e "Funk das Batidas Com Passadas No Banheiro", como alguém pode editar a letra disso?